


Imagine Us in Heaven

by arcturus7



Series: Merthur Week 2020 Fills [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Day6 - Freeform, Fluff, Kisses, Lots and lots of kisses, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Star Gazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and i wanted stars, comets, i wanted fluffy stuffs, inaccurate astronomy, merthurweek2020, romatic dates, so boom, you get this monstrosity of a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcturus7/pseuds/arcturus7
Summary: DAY 6! of Merthur Week 2020!PROMPT: "Can I uncover my eyes now?" "No, stop being impatient." + HumorArthur wanted to show Merlin a Comet. He had everything set up. Blankets, Baskets, and Cuddles. Everything was perfect, until it wasn't. It ends well anyway.OR2k of pure, mindless fluff. Nothing more, nothing less. Oh, and kisses. Lots of them.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2020 Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051385
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	Imagine Us in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 6 of #MerthurWeek2020!
> 
> Almost there, lol.
> 
> Look, I try to be funny, but I'm not, so here's an attempt at humor. And I wanted to write merthur in a very fluffy, cute, romantic way so _here-_ take it. Please Enjoy.

“ **Can I uncover my eyes now?** ” Merlin said, not two minutes after Arthur covered them. 

Arthur rolled his eyes, but still got a jab in his stomach from Merlin. “I could hear that eye-roll,” Merlin grinned over his shoulder. 

“Shut up. **Stop being impatient** , _Mer_ lin.” 

They were outside, in the dead of the night, stumbling through the forest like lunatics. Arthur tried hard to make sure Merlin wouldn’t crash into trees, but branches are pesky little things. Merlin let out another hiss when a tree branch grazed his arm. 

“You’re going to remove this blindfold, or I’ll burn it,” Merlin hissed, rubbing his arm. Arthur sighed, resigned. He was determined to keep the location a secret, to see Merlin’s reaction when he would realize where they were. 

“Just a bit longer.” Arthur guided Merlin to a clearing, a familiar one. Not much had changed since the last time they were here. The river still flowed, the long grass still tickled their ankles, and the air still felt chilly and clear. Arthur had planned this right to the smallest details. He'd tried his best to recreate the night they kissed.

Arthur untied the knot to Merlin’s blindfold, letting it drop. Arthur saw everything, every expression that crossed his face. First, it was confusion, then realization sparked his eyes like the stars in the night sky. A brilliant smile crossed his features, giving it a manic edge. Then his eyes turned soft, dark in the moonlight. 

Merlin met his eyes, face almost glowing in the starlight. “Prat,” Merlin muttered, drawing Arthur into a soft kiss. It’s been a month, but it still felt like the first time. Merlin’s kisses were eccentric- the softness of his lips contradicting the feel of his calloused hands framing Arthur’s face. His touch sent the same sparks, same feeling. He kissed like a man struggling for air, but sometimes they were soft and chaste and loving. 

Arthur pulled back, resting his head against Merlin’s, relishing the warmth his body provided. “There’s more,” he muttered after a while of comfortable silence. 

“Oh?” Merlin asked, fluttering his eyes open. Up this close, Arthur could see the faint blue of his eyes and the dim gold that freckled them. The darkness made it harder to make out anything else. 

“Yeah,” Arthur said, “only if you have the patience to wait.”

Merlin’s lips twitched upwards. “The one lacking patience would be you, _your royal highness_.” Arthur shook his head because only Merlin could make it sound like “chamber pot.”

“None of that.” Arthur slipped his hand into Merlin’s, intertwining them. “I’ll have you know I’m plenty patient.”

“Funny,” Merlin smirked. “If I can recall correctly, you’re the one who unceremoniously crashed his lips to mine, instead of waiting until the laws were repealed, _like we agreed_.” 

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. “Would you rather I had not?”

Merlin immediately shook his head, saying, “nuh-huh, kiss me again.” Arthur was more than happy to oblige. 

Arthur dragged him to the picnic blankets he’d laid out this morning. Merlin raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Okay, which servant knows about us? ‘Cuz I definitely didn’t lay all this out,” Merlin said, sounding genuinely surprised. 

“All me,” Arthur smirked, feeling proud. Merlin’s eyes widened, lips pressed in an impressed line. Arthur felt his pride soar. 

“Impressive. Hard to believe, but impressive,” Merlin said and sat down. Arthur did the same. Arthur pulled out the fruits, bread, cheese, and tart cakes he packed from the basket. He laid it all out for Merlin to see. 

“Are those apples and blueberry tarts? Who are you and what have you done to Arthur Pendragon?” Merlin narrowed his eyes in fake suspicion. 

“The real Pendragon is rotting in my dungeons, Emrys. I’m here to kidnap you and make you my pet sorcerer,” Arthur lowered his voice for extra effect. Merlin gasped, his hands flying to cover his mouth.

Merlin froze and then lowered his hands, face morphing into a thoughtful expression. “Will there be blueberry tarts?”

“Plenty,” Arthur smirked.

Merlin shrugged, reaching forward to grab some. “I see no problem with this, then.”

They both stared at each other for a beat and then burst out laughing. Arthur loved moments like these. Moments where he could forget that he was King and Merlin was a powerful sorcerer, and enjoy the ridiculous company Merlin is. It was just them being completely, utterly, ridiculous. 

“No, but seriously,” Merlin said, once they sobered up, “what do I owe this pleasure to?” 

Arthur thought about it, “just for us. I wanted to show you something, but you have to wait.”

Merlin smiled a soft one smile and shrugged. “As long as I’m waiting with you. What is it?”

Arthur had to scold his heart for speeding up like that, especially when Merlin shifted over to cuddle with Arthur. His heart, obviously, did not listen. Merlin didn’t say anything about it. 

“Well, you know that Astronomer that visited a few days ago?” Merlin nodded. He’d come with a visiting delegation from a kingdom of magic. Arthur had already made peace with the Druids. Now, he thought it was best to start with the neighboring kingdoms, too. Of course, the visiting delegation immediately recognized Merlin, and it was fun watching Merlin get all flustered and shy. 

“He said a giant star would fall tonight, leaving a trail of ice. I wanted to watch, with you,” Arthur said and pulled Merlin closer. The night was getting colder. Merlin turned and gave a look so full of adoration, Arthur just had to kiss him again. “I don’t know how he knew, but…” Arthur trailed off, shrugging. 

“He was a seer, remember? And he studies the sky for a living.”

And so they waited. They teased, bantered, kissed, ate, and teased some more. They watched the sky, but Arthur spent most of it watching Merlin. Sometimes, if he turned a certain way, it looked like the stars were embedded in his eyes, twinkling and shining. Arthur loved him, so much, that it felt amazing. 

“I’d seen this before, in Ealdor, I think.” Merlin burrowed his head on Arthur’s chest. Sometime during the night, they’d laid down on the blanket, too tired to sit up. Arthur tightened his grip around Merlin’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“Hm?” Arthur hummed, telling Merlin to continue. Arthur buried his nose in Merlin’s messy hair, breathing in the comforting scent there. Merlin smelt like home- like the forests, crisp and fresh. Oh God, Arthur loved him.

“I don’t remember much.” Merlin sighed. “But it was beautiful. I’m not sure if it’s the same thing.”

“Can’t trust you to remember much, anyway. It’s a miracle you remember your own name.”

For his efforts, Arthur got a mumbled, “shut up,” and a slap to the chest, followed by laughter. Worth it. 

“As I was saying-” Merlin shifted, sliding his legs between Arthur’s, burrowing closer, “- it was a very big star, more like a chunk of rock or something. It left a trail of blue light behind, a long one. It was like a tail or something. Was beautiful.”

“That sounds impossible. Rocks? In the sky?” They would fall down to the Earth. 

“I know. But it wasn’t a star, I’m sure. It was too big.” Arthur stared dubiously because it sounded ridiculous. This led to a fairly stupid discussion (read: argument) on whether there could be rocks in the sky. Merlin thinks the Sun and Moon are rocks, while they’re obviously just big stars. Arthur said that this giant “rock” is just a hoax or something. 

“I have faith. Maybe it’s true,” Merlin said, shivering. 

“Cold?” Merlin nodded. Arthur went to the basket and brought out another blanket, earning a kiss from Merlin. They snuggled close, exchanging kisses and jabs.

When the moon was halfway across the sky, Arthur gave up. It did put a damper on his mood, a big one, in fact. He wanted to show Merlin something pretty, something impossible. But it just didn’t happen.

“Hey, stop pouting,” Merlin said, poking at Arthur’s lower lip. He wore a small smile and leaned forward to press another kiss. “It doesn’t matter-”

“It does, though,” Arthur sighed. 

Merlin’s eyes went all soft and adoring, his hands running through Arthur’s hair. “I’m happy, though. It’s been a while since I had this much fun,” Merlin confessed.

Arthur had to agree. The past couple of months were hectic. He got crowned King, Merlin showed him a side of himself which Arthur never knew about, they fought, made up, almost kissed, decided they weren’t ready, and then kissed again because Arthur couldn’t wait. Then there were the countless meetings and delegations and feats. In the end, they were both worn out and tired. 

But Arthur wanted to, perhaps, maybe, try doing something romantic. He failed, obviously, and it was disappointing. Arthur wanted to see Merlin’s brilliant smile, hear his melodious laugh, lose himself in his eyes. Arthur hated the fact that he’d gone all soft, but Merlin made it all worth it. 

Merlin sighed, letting his head rest on Arthur’s chest. “Alright,” Merlin said, raising his head again. “I could show you what I saw in Ealdor as a kid.”

Arthur considered it. If they wait for too long, they’d lose the night sky and won’t be able to see anything. 

“How?” 

Merlin smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. He raised an arm and wiggled it, “magic.”

Arthur chuckled, impressed. “I thought you said magic was to be used judiciously, or something like that.”

Merlin frowned, shrugging. “I think I can make an exception.” 

Merlin rolled away from Arthur’s chest, resting beside Arthur. Arthur turned his head so that he could see Merlin. He inched his hand closer to Merlin’s because he missed the physical contact. Merlin wordlessly held Arthur’s hand and closed his eyes. 

Merlin said something Arthur couldn’t quite understand, but when his eyes opened, they flashed a brilliant gold. It reminded Arthur of sunsets. Merlin's face twisted, eyes narrowing in concentration and effort. His grip on Arthur’s hand suddenly tightened, making Arthur jump.

“Merlin-” Arthur began to protest because Merlin’s grip suddenly slacked. Arthur’s stomach dropped, because what if Merlin hurt himself? He always pushes himself to his extent, poking and prodding at his limits.

Merlin turned his head to the side, his eyes tired. The corners of his lips twitched up, smiling lazily. 

Arthur’s heart dropped. Arthur pulled him closer, cradling him in his arms. Oh God, what if Merlin _really_ hurt himself? Arthur should have known that it was a bad idea. Dammit. 

“Watch,” Merlin slurred. Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off Merlin. He could not; will not. It was his fault, and Merlin isn’t telling him what’s wrong- “If you miss it, I’ll never forgive you.” 

Arthur reluctantly tore his eyes away from Merlin, clutching him closer. And, oh, _oh_. It was large, larger than a wishing star, but smaller than the moon. But it left a beautiful trial of white and blue, glittering like a million stars crowded in one area. It moved across the sky, and in about a couple blinks, it was gone, leaving behind a trail of white dust. 

Not a few seconds later, a wishing star passed by. Arthur knew it was childish and stupid, but he closed his eyes and wished a wish. 

Arthur turned his head to where Merlin was still watching the sky. Something heavy bloomed in his heart, something spectacular, magical. Arthur wondered what he had done to deserve Merlin- someone so beautiful, so magical, so, so- _Merlin_. 

Arthur was shocked by the intense wave of emotions he felt. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, content to continue watching Merlin watch the night sky. Merlin turned, and soon they were staring at each other.

Arthur is very well aware that he looks like a love-sick fool, and for once, he doesn’t care. He wants Merlin to know, to _understand_ , just how much he cares for him, how much he loves him. 

So he did. Under the night sky, under the stars, right after Merlin did something that seemed so impossible, Arthur pulled him closer, delighted to have him in his arms. “I love you,” he whispered, and meant it with every fiber of his being. He’s never felt so deeply for anyone. He never let himself. But Merlin, sweet, loyal, _impossible_ , Merlin, broke through every one of his walls and carved a Merlin-shaped hole in his heart. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

Merlin’s expression changed from droopy to delighted, smiling wide and lazy. Merlin leaned forward but couldn’t get far. But Arthur understood. He pressed his lips against Merlin’s, nipping at his bottom lip, sucking it. Merlin’s kisses got sloppier, and Arthur pulled back. 

“I lov’ y’u to-'' Merlin began slurring, but Arthur understood. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead, heart about to burst. He tucked Merlin’s head under his chin, bringing the blanket up to Merlin’s chin. He tucked him in, weirdly comfortable sleeping on the ground, but it mostly had to do with Merlin being in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> OKay if y'all wanna come at me with pitchforks for being so cheesy, then you're welcome to. I know that I'm cheesy. I too, hate cheesy. But it's cheesy to hate cheesy and why am I saying cheesy so much, is it cheesy to say cheesy so much-
> 
> Little did Merlin know, he'd just given birth to a new comet, which disrupted the balance and blasted up a whole alien civilization. Sorry, I don't make the rules. He should probably send some apology flowers, or something. But he didn't know, so I guess it's fine.
> 
> Also, constructive criticism feeds my soul so please go ahead. Thank you so, so much for reading!


End file.
